


Good Lil' Boy

by yvnwhore



Series: Agere fics [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, little!jongho, little!wooyoung, little!yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvnwhore/pseuds/yvnwhore
Summary: Wooyoung wasn't a bad boy. No, that's not what he was at all. Yes, he was a bit bratty at times and his bubbly, excited nature left him prone to accidents, but no, he wasn't bad at all. Right?
Series: Agere fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Good Lil' Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotastic/gifts).



  
Wooyoung wasn't a bad boy. No, that's not what he was at all. Yes, he was a bit bratty at times and his bubbly, excited nature left him prone to accidents, but no, he wasn't bad at all. He was just a bit playful and loud when he regressed, he couldn't help it. When he went far into headspace he just wanted to play and run around, burn some energy a bit.

Running around caused a lot of havoc however. In just one week, he'd gotten three new bruises on his legs, broke three toys, and even knocked over one of the other little's while running through the halls. He felt a bit bad about it of course, but the other reassured him it was alright so he easily brushed it off. He trusted them when they told him he was a good boy.

One day he'd woken up regressed, Yunho as well. They'd both woken up before the others. Wooyoung didn't regress to as young as Yunho, so he felt it was his job to take care of him if their caregivers weren't awake. Yunho typically regressed from one to six while Wooyoung regressed from four to eight. This morning, Yunho had woken up nonverbal, signifying that it was much younger than his usual age whilst Wooyoung was around five.

Wooyoung had found Yunho looking around in the kitchen for food after waking up. They were both carrying around their favourite stuffies, showing that they were in headspace. Wooyoung began to get excited as he saw Yunho regressed as well. He wanted to play!

"Yuyu tiny too?" Wooyoung asked quite loudly. Yunho flinched when he heard his voice, startling him. Yunho turned to Wooyoung with a pacifier in his mouth and nodded slowly. Wooyoung bounced over to his side. "We be tiny together!" Wooyoung squealed. Yunho smiled and nodded. 

"Mm!" He hummed behind his paci.

"Yuyu wan breakfast?" Wooyoung asked, looking around the kitchen. Yunho nodded. "Woo get it for you, cause Yuyu too small!" Wooyoung exclaimed. Yunho nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, watching as Wooyoung rummaged around in the cupboards. "We have cereal cause Woo no cook." Wooyoung muttered to himself as he took out a box of cereal. He poured out two bowls and then fetched the milk happily with a bounce behind his heels.

He tried his best to be careful with the milk, pouring it as slowly into the bowls as he could to avoid spillage. He hummed to himself as he concentrated, tongue poking out of his mouth a bit. He giggled to himself as he finished without any mess. His hyungs would be proud to see him being so careful, he thought to himself. He head back to the fridge to put the milk away, running through the kitchen when he slipped. Thankfully he caught himself before he fell, letting out a sigh of relief. The milk however, had ended up on the floor.

"Oh no!" Wooyoung huffed. He furrowed his brows together in discontent and felt tears come to his eyes. "Made a mess." He muttered under his breath. He heard Yunho gasp behind him.

"Uhoh." Yunho gurgled out quietly. Yunho looked around, wanting to help.

"Um... s'okay, Woo clean up." Wooyoung said, fetching a towel. He quickly began to clean up, still feeling a bit guilty from wasting so much milk. Once his mess was cleaned up, he brought Yunho his cereal before fetching his own. Again, he'd slipped and the entire bowl crashed before him. Yunho was startled by this, tears coming to his eyes. Wooyoung began to panic as the little one cried. "Woo sorry, Yuyu!" He apologized quickly. "What do?" He whined to himself as tears blurred his vision as well.

Yunho's crying didn't help. It was like a domino effect. Once Yunho had started crying, it set Wooyoung off and he could stop himself from bawling as he looked down at the broken dish and cereal around it. Wooyoung didn't know what to do. The others always told him to never touch broken dishes or glass and to let them clean it up, but they weren't there.

"Need mama." Wooyoung said quietly. "Yuyu, don' move, Woo gonna go get mama." He said as he sniffled. He quickly ran across the dorm, through the hallways and toward Seonghwa and Hongjoong's room. He bolted in without knocking and ran right over to Hongjoong's bed, hugging the older tightly as he began to sob. Hongjoong startled awake with a panicked gasp, looking around to see who had woken him up. Without hesitation Hongjoong wrapped his arms around the little.

"Wooyoung?" He asked softly. Wooyoung nodded, his head stuck into Hongjoong's chest. The crying had woken Seonghwa up as well and the older leaned down from the top bunk, glancing at what was going on.

"Mama." Wooyoung cried. Hongjoong tsked and pet Wooyoung's hair, shushing him.

"What happened, Woo, why are you crying?" Hongjoong asked him. Wooyoung sniffed and moved away, wiping off his tears.

"Woo... Woo was havin' bweakfast wif Yuyu n', n' dropped bowl, made mess." Wooyoung explained through tears. Seonghwa stepped down from his bed and kneeled down in front of Hongjoong's, moving Wooyoung's hair from his face so he could clean up the tears.

"Is Yuyu small too, sugar?" Seonghwa asked. Wooyoung nodded. "Papa will go clean it up and make you two a new breakfast okay?" Seonghwa whispered before standing up. Wooyoung nodded and watched as Seonghwa left the room.

"Woo sorry, didn' wanna wake yous up." Wooyoung said. Hongjoong shook his head and cooed.

"No, Woo, it's alright, honey, it's a good thing you got us up." Hongjoong reassured. "Now let's go get you something to eat, okay?" Wooyoung nodded as Hongjoong stood up and lead him out of the room. Seonghwa was still cleaning up when they got back and Yunho was seemingly nowhere to be found.

"Sweetheart you said Yuyu was here with you?" Hongjoong asked a bit confused. Wooyoung nodded.

"Was! Was right there!" Wooyoung said. Hongjoong nodded and sat Wooyoung down.

"Hwa was he there when you got out here?" Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa shook his head. Hongjoong frowned. "Woo, you stay here with papa, I'm gonna go look for Yuyu, okay?" Wooyoung nodded and held his stuffie close. He felt bad knowing that loud noises could set Yunho off into panic, causing him to hide. He began to silently cry to himself again, wondering if that was the reason Yunho had run away.

Hongjoong looked around the house, trying to listen for any signs of Yunho. He searched his room finding nothing, searched the others' rooms, even Mingi's and Yunho wasn't there. He finally searched the living room and heard small, choked sobs coming from behind the couch. Hongjoong sighed and frowned as he saw a gap between the couch and where is was pushed up against the wall.

"Yuyu?" He asked softly. "Are you playing hide and seek with us?" He asked playfully, trying to cut the tension in the air. The crying stopped and he heard a few small sniffles. "Darling, you hide too well, mama can't seem to find you." Hongjoong said, pretending to look around in confusion. He spotted the top of a head and a pair of eyes looking at him from behind the couch. When he locked eyes with them, they disappeared and the crying began again. Hongjoong cooed and made his way to behind the couch. 

"Little one, it's okay." He said softly as he pulled the couch back. Yunho crouched up in a ball, hiding his face from Hongjoong. "You don't need to be scared, it's okay, I promise." He felt his heart pang when he noticed Yunho shaking, eyes shut as he sobbed, holding his stuffed puppy in such a tight grip that it looked ready to break at the seams. "Come here, sweetheart, mama won't hurt you." Hongjoong said. Yunho looked up and slowly unraveled himself.

Hongjoong nodded and opened his arms as Yunho looked at him shyly. Slowly, but surely, Yunho crawled into his embrace. Hongjoong held him tightly as he sobbed and shook. Hongjoong hushed him and brushed his hair to calm him down as he whispered calming words.

"It's okay, Yuyu, you're okay."He whispered. "It's alright, you're safe, little prince." After a while, Yunho had calmed down. "How big do you feel, Yuyu?" Hongjoong asked. Yunho held up a zero. Hongjoong tsked and picked Yunho up. "You feel better?" He asked as he stood up with Yunho in his arms. Yunho nodded his head and wiped his eyes. "Let's go get you some breakfast, okay? Papa is making some right now with Woo." Yunho nodded and allowed Hongjoong to carry him into the kitchen.

"Yuyu!" Wooyoung gasped as he saw them. He ran up to them and wrapped his arms around Yunho. "Woo sorry, didn' mean to scare Yuyu." Yunho hugged him back and then patted Wooyoung's head silently.

"He's feeling really small baby, so be quiet, okay?" Hongjoong told Wooyoung. Wooyoung nodded and sat down at the table. Hongjoong sat Yunho down next to him and they played with their stuffies.

"Woo can be quiet. Be good boy." Wooyoung said, smiling. Seonghwa placed two plates of cut up pancakes down in front of the two. Seonghwa sat down at the table as well and began feeding Yunho.

"Papa is gonna go out today, alright? I have some errands to run." Seonghwa told them. Wooyoung nodded and kept eating his pancakes as Hongjoong and Seonghwa talked. Adult talk was too boring for him.

After they'd had breakfast and cleaned up, Seonghwa headed out, leaving Hongjoong alone with Yunho and Wooyoung. He was lucky that the other had woken up and were able to watch them with him. They sat in the living room, Yunho cuddled up onto Mingi's lap while Wooyoung played on the ground with Jongho who had also regressed. They were playing with blocks, stacking them and knocking them down.

Hongjoong watched over them silently while they played. He decided it was alright to let his eyes off of them for a little bit just to go to the bathroom, however when he came back, two little's were crying while Mingi was panicking and trying to clean up a mess.

"Sorry! Woo really sorry!" Wooyoung sobbed. Hongjoong shooed Mingi away from the mess, a broken lamp Wooyoung had seemingly knocked over. "M' sorry mama... didn' mean to." Yunho was sobbing, crying out for Mingi as he panicked from the loud crash and Wooyoung's crying. Mingi ran to his aid as Hongjoong began to clean up. Jongho seemed confused, looking around quietly as he fidgeted with a block in his hand.

"It's okay, it's just a small accident." Hongjoong reassured as he swept up the pieces. "It's alright, darling no need to cry." Hongjoong said. The crying had alerted Yeosang and San and they ran into the living room to see what was wrong. San immediately ran to Hongjoong's side to help with the mess. 

"Everything okay?" Yeosang asked, looking around. He found Jongho who looked just as confused as him and sat down next to the little one.

"Everything is alright, Wooyoung just had a little accident." Hongjoong said.

"I'm gonna put Yuyu down for a nap, will you two be alright without me?" Mingi said as he picked Yunho up. Hongjoong sighed, knowing that if Yunho was going to nap then Mingi would have to stay with him.

"It's alright, I can help out." San chimed in. Mingi nodded and walked out with the crying Yunho.

"M' weal sowwy." Wooyoung said again. Hongjoong turned around and wiped the tears from Wooyoung's face.

"It's okay, baby, it really is, just go play with Jongho okay? You're not in trouble, darling, it was just an accident." Hongjoong told him. Wooyoung nodded and walked back to Jongho. He sulked with his head down as he placed some blocks on top of each other. San sat next to him after they'd successfully cleaned up all the pieces from the broken lamp.

"You two stay with daddy and mommy while I go do something, okay?" Hongjoong said. Jongho and Wooyoung nodded.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" San asked as he noticed Wooyoung's pout. Wooyoung huffed and ignored him. San sat down next to him and placed Wooyoung in his lap. "Tell mommy what's wrong, darling." He said as he threaded his hands through Wooyoung's hair. Wooyoung sniffed.

"Feel bad." Wooyoung muttered. "Woo too clumsy, make too much mess all time." He said. San tsked, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung. 

"That's not your fault, bubs, just be a bit more careful when you're running around, right?" San said. Wooyoung nodded. He felt tears in his eyes as he turned around to hug San back. He hid his face in San's chest for a moment, waiting for the lump in his throat to disappear. After a bit of sniffling, he moved out of San's lap and stood up.

"Woo... gotta use the bathroom." He said, holding his stuffie to his chest.

"Do you need help, little one?" San asked. Wooyoung shook his head and ran out of the living room. All he wanted to do was cry which was exactly his intention. He ran to the bathroom quickly and clumsily locked the door before sitting on the floor and sulking. He cried quietly to himself, feeling guilty for everything he'd done today. He felt like he just couldn't do anything right.

"Dummy..." He scolded himself. "Clumsy Woo, dumb!" He sobbed. He was quick with his fit, not wanting to alert the others by taking too long. He wiped his eyes with the towels and headed out. He heard Hongjoong's voice from his room as he stepped out. Slowly he made his way over to see what was going on. He stopped in his tracks as he heard something that made his heart flip. Seonghwa was on speaker over the phone with Hongjoong.

"What did he do this time?" Seonghwa sighed over the phone. Wooyoung felt the tears come back to his eyes.

"He broke the lamp in the living room accidentally." Hongjoong answered. "I turned around for about five seconds and boom." He sighed. "Another mess to clean up. That set Yunho off of course and he panicked. I'm scared his headspace is gonna become dangerous for him if things keep triggering him." Hongjoong explained. Wooyoung looked down, picking at the fur on his stuffie as he listened more.

"Why does stuff like this happen whenever I'm not there?" Seonghwa asked, his voice sounding exhausted. Hongjoong sighed again.

"He just gets too excited and gets clumsy." Hongjoong told Seonghwa. "It's really stressful." He added. Wooyoung decided he'd heard enough. The verdict was already in place. Wooyoung was a bad boy, too clumsy and accident prone to be taken care of. All he did was stress the others out.

"Stupid!" He told himself as he ran to his room. "Bad! Woo bad boy!" He scolded, flopping onto his bed as he began to cry. He pulled the covers over his head to muffle his cries when he heard his door open.

"Woo?" He heard Jongho's voice. Wooyoung didn't answer. "Woo! Jjongie gonna colour, wan' come?" Jongho asked. Wooyoung still didn't answer. "Woo sleep? Nap time?" Jongho asked. Wooyoung finally answered with a huff. "Okay! Jjongie go tell mommy and daddy Woo sleep! Sleep good!" Jongho said as he left the room. Wooyoung closed his eyes and forced himself to fall sleep as the tears wouldn't stop.

He slept the whole day, right through dinner, causing a bit of worry to buzz through the others. They brushed it off however and assumed he was just tired. Surprisingly, he slept through the entire night. When he awoke however, he was still exhausted. His head pounded and the pain challenged his headspace, making him want nothing more than to cuddle up to someone and have his hair played with.

He huffed to himself and tried to push through the pain, standing up to get ready for the day. They had a bit on the schedule today and he couldn't be slipping in the middle of it.

The whole day had Wooyoung fighting his headspace. The others were beginning to notice his quietness and his pouts of pain. They kept asking questions and showing their concern with head pats and soft hugs. It made him want to curl up into their arms and cry because of the pain, but he felt too guilty to even ask for attention.

When he got home, he went immediately to his room to hold his stuffie. He felt sick to his stomach from the migraine, his head pounding behind his eyes. Wooyoung whimpered and cuddled under his covers to shield himself from the light in his room. He closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep.

Wooyoung woke up with a shock after only about half an hour into his sleep. Tears gathered at his eyes as he felt panic rise in his chest while he thought of the nightmare he'd just had. His heart pounded and his body shook as he held onto his stuffie and the tears fell. Wooyoung closed his eyes and tried to calm down his breath, but closing his eyes only made it worse.

His head still felt like it was bursting at the seams with the way it pounded. It hurt even more to cry, but the pain sparked more tears, leaving Wooyoung stuck in a loop. Apparently his crying had alerted someone and he jumped as he heard the door open.

"Woo, are you alright? You seemed a bit stressed today." He heard Hongjoong's voice. Wooyoung gasped and hid under the covers. He didn't want Hongjoong to see him like this. He didn't want the older boy to worry and try to take care of him. He didn't want to stress Hongjoong out. He held his breath to hide his cries, but it wasn't enough to get Hongjoong off his back. "Darling? Are you okay?" Hongjoong asked again.

Wooyoung sniffled and tried to wipe away his tears from under the covers. Hongjoong kneeled down next to Wooyoung's bed and placed a hand over the balled up covers.

"Wooyoung, are you in that much pain?" Hongjoong asked. Wooyoung nodded silently. "Do you want me to get you something for your head?" Hongjoong asked. Wooyoung didn't answer. "Sweetheart, please answer me." Hongjoong pleaded softly.

"Don'... don' wanna bother you n' papa." Wooyoung said quietly. Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Woo? You don't bother anyone." Hongjoong said.

"But, Woo bad. Jus' make everyone angwy n' stressed." Wooyoung sulked. "Too clumsy, hard to deal wif'." Wooyoung said.

"Baby, who told you this?" Hongjoong asked.

"Mama, is what yous said." Wooyoung said behind a cry. Hongjoong was taken aback. He'd really messed up. He didn't know what to say to Wooyoung. Yes, he had said Wooyoung was stressful to deal with, but he didn't know Wooyoung had heard it.

"Wooyoung, I'm so sorry." Hongjoong said, his guilt prominent in his voice. "You might be a little clumsy when you get excited, but I'd rather have the whole dorm torn up than to see you unhappy. I don't mind if it gets a bit stressful, I have enough time for that." Hongjoong told him. Wooyoung sniffled. "I wouldn't have you any other way because taking care of you makes me happy. It makes us all happy." Wooyoung pulled the covers off of his face and Hongjoong reached forward, wiping away his tears.

"Not bad boy?" Wooyoung asked. Hongjoong shook his head.

"No, Woo. You're not bad at all." Hongjoong said. "You're my precious good little boy." He told him, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Wooyoung's forehead. Wooyoung pouted and looked down. "I'm really sorry, darling." Hongjoong said as he noticed Wooyoung's pout. Wooyoung looked up.

"Hold." Wooyoung said quietly. Hongjoong cooed and slipped in beside Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around the regressor.

"How big do you feel, sweetheart?" Hongjoong asked. Wooyoung didn't move his head from Hongjoong's chest, but held up two fingers. Hongjoong hummed, understanding the stress he was under. Without looking, Wooyoung grabbed Hongjoong's hand and placed it on his head. After taking care of Wooyoung for so long, Hongjoong knew this meant Wooyoung wanted to be pet. Hongjoong smiled to himself at the cute gesture and began threading his fingers through Wooyoung's hair.

Wooyoung melted into his touch, letting out a sigh of content and closing his eyes. Hongjoong's touch lightly brushed the pain away, allowing Wooyoung to relax.

  



End file.
